Fantastic 4, h20, winx club and role play story
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a cross over story of fantastic 4,winx club,and h20 along with hannah and jade i own hannah and co-own jade with chinaluv . They all start a new adventure with new and old bad guys to face. jade and the h20 girls are honorary believix fairies.
1. The fantastic 4's daily routine

Chapter 1: The fantastic 4's daily routine

At head quarters Reed Richards [the scientist/Mr. fantastic/ leader of the group.] is in living room watching TV while Susan [his wife/ invisible women/sister to Johnny storm] is making lunch for her, her bother, reed and Ben. Johnny[brother to Susan/human torch, likes to flirt with cute girls] loves to play pranks on Ben so this time he's going with the classic shaving cream and feather bit. As for Ben [the thing, friends to Johnny, reed and Susan, reed's helper.] he's taking a nap.

Reed notices something on the news. The reporter talks about 7 girls that are fairies. They call themselves the winx club. And one of them has more powers. Reed knew that if Dr. Doom watching his plan is to use those girls to rule the world. He knew that he had to get them 1st before he does.

"Hey guys check this out" Reed said Johnny failed to do his prank. Susan, Ben and Johnny go over to reed. "Whoa check out the chick with black hair she looks super hot" said Johnny. "So this reporter is saying that the winx are coming here for a special party in their honor?" asked Ben.

"Yes, we need to get there. I have a hunch that Dr. Doom wants them to join him. The thing that worries me that "hot chick'' Johnny likes has more power than the 6 girls." reed explained. "She and her friends are going to be the main targets. We need to protect them; they don't know what there up against with dr. doom." Susan said.

Johnny goes to get the mail and see the invite in the pile. "Susan look the invite is in here. The party is tomorrow at 8pm. sweet time for me to work my charms on her." said Johnny. "Oh give it a rest Johnny. This is a protection mission we need to find them and bring them here so they are safe and hidden form Dr. Doom" Susan sternly.

Reed makes a phone call to head-mistress faragonda they have been friends for years. While on they phone he tells her what's going on. So they need to go the party look for the girls and the specialists. And keep an eye out for the wizards of the black circle and there's a pretty good chance they might team up.

At the lair of Dr. Doom, the wizards of the black circle were given an opportunity to work with him to rule the world. So they give every piece of info on the winx including Hannah the girl the Johnny likes. After 3 hours of talking it over duegon tells dr. doom they have a deal. They are going to trash the party and kidnap the girls. "Time for those pathetic winx to bow down to their new master" said Dr. Doom evilly


	2. The mission beings

Chapter 2: The mission beings

Reed and the others are getting ready for the mission. Once Johnny was done he decides to fly around a bit but he knows that he has to back for the mission. Johnny flies around in his human torch look. He sees the winx, he tells the others and they take the spacecraft car so they can talk to them. Johnny flies closer to Hannah and he introduces himself. "Hey there sexy, I'm Johnny storm the human torch. I'm sure you heard of Me." he said being all confident.

"Yes I know who you are, I'm Hannah Covington" she responded with her British accent. "Listen, you and your friends are in great danger. You need to come with me and my friends" Johnny said in a sincere/worried tone. "Danger? What kind of danger?" asked bloom

A few mins later the specialists arrive with reed and the others. "Bloom, you and your friends need to go with these people for your protection." said sky. While in the air they explain why the winx, specialists need to team up with them. At first bloom and her friends told them that they don't need protection they can handle it on their own.

Later that night, the girls are at the party wearing cute and sexy dresses. The specialists and the fantastic 4 are undercover to keep an eye on the girls. "It looks like that guy Johnny really likes you Hannah" said musa.

"Yea, but he's a player. I bet he flirts all with cute girls he sees" said Hannah. "Maybe, but doesn't it hurt to try. Riven was like this too and look now we have been together for a year." said musa. At the bar Johnny sees Hannah talking to musa and wonders what they are talking about. "I don't know Ben, what if she's not interested in me. Most of the girls are." said Johnny being worried for the 1st time.

"Johnny, she's not like other girls. You need to stop comparing girls to other girls. If she does like you, you need to show her you're more than just a player. Show her your gentlemen side. Show her that you can be both fun and serious to certain topics." said Ben giving him advice. "Ok I'll give it a try" said Johnny "well not now stupid, we are under cover" he said. "Right." Johnny said.

"Hello Hannah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" said victor von doom [] "uh hello. Nice to meet you too, how do you know my name and who are you? I don't recall inviting you." said Hannah. "My apologies princess, I'm victor von doom. I run a very powerful business in the science industry". he said in a nice tone.

When Hannah heard his last name, she knew that she was in trouble. So she plays it safe until someone sees them talking. "That's very interesting victor. Do you work with Reed Richards? I hear he's also a scientist." Hannah said.

"Sadly no, we used to work on a project together. But now we do different types of work." said victor with somewhat of a clam tone. A few mins later Johnny sees victor talking to Hannah.

"Oh no trouble, reed lets get on this now before it's too late." said Johnny. "Right, specialists lets go" said reed as the specialists nod at him. Trouble starts to up rise as the winx, specialists, and the fantastic 4 gang up on victor and Hannah, "ah I see you brought friends Reed." said victor. "Leave her alone victor, she doesn't what to be with you." said Susan.

"If you guys want a fight. You've got one. Duegon" said victor. The wizards of the black circle walks towards them and the winx are scared. They know that they are 30x stronger than they were before.

"winx believix!" said Hannah, all 13 girls transform in to their believix fairy form. The people at the party were amazed and scared. the fantastic 4 were pretty amazed to see their fairy form up close.

Victor was very impressed and ready to see what these fairies can do. "bloom I think we should combine our new gemix powers with our believix in order to beat them." said Layla. "your right Layla, lets use our gemix powers." they stand in a circle as their new gemix powers fall in to place each of them have a special ring.

Once the ring glows they are ready to use their gemix powers. "I'm going to make you wish you never born victor!" said Hannah. "ice flame shards!" thousands of ice shaped flames attack victor but he breaks each one.

"superior laser strike!" said techna thousands of lasers hit victor he uses a counter attack with a beam pole and techna is knocked out. "no techna! try this! solar star dance!" said Stella. her powers blind them while musa uses her ultra sonic waves which brings them to their knees because they can't take the noise. About 2 mins later Techna wakes up and jumps in the fight to help her friends.

Form there Johnny and Ben use their powers as they fight dr. doom. Reed, Susan, The specialists and the winx handle the wizards of the black circle. "Reed we got this, why don't you go help Ben and Johnny" said flora. "we can take them flora. besides we like battling new enemies." said Reed.

"dragon heart ice dark pool!" said Hannah, Jade and Bloom as they combine their powers. Duegon and the other wizards are frozen but only for a short time. Sky, Brandon, Riven, Jade, and Nabu fight as Timmy, Heila, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella escort everyone out so there safe. Victor gets the same beam pole that knocked out techna and throws at Susan's direction.

"SUSAN NO!" said Reed scared that he will lose his wife. "dragon star shield!" said Bloom, Hannah and Stella. A huge dragon in star formation shield appears counter acting the beam pole as it falls down. Reed, Johnny and Ben are relived that Susan is okay thanks to Bloom, Hannah and Stella.

"Thanks girls" said Susan "your welcome Susan" they [Bloom, Hannah and Stella] said at the same time. Hannah sees a little boy passed out during the fight the mother is scared that her son could be dead. Hannah takes him aside. she examines him and sees that he's barley breathing. Dr. doom uses his bending metal powers and three beam poles are coming straight at her and the mother along with her son.

Johnny does the bravest thing and risk his life to save them. the beam metal poles are gone thanks to Johnny but he's badly injured. "until we meet again winx" said victor as the wizards and him vanish away back to the lair. "JOHNNY!" said Hannah and Susan said screaming.

They all go to him and sees that he has a lot of cuts and lost way too much blood. "you saved our lives" said Hannah as she's referring to herself, the mother and her son. "..yea, I would do anything to help a pretty girl like you. I'm willing to be your boyfriend if you give me a chance." said Johnny barley talking.

"After what you did for me, of course I'll be your girlfriend Johnny." said Hannah. "winx time to use the healing convergence on this boy and Johnny." said musa. "right" said the others. "ok you guys need to give them room so they can heal them." said sky as he pushes back the mother and the fantastic four.

Each winx say there healing power: Bloom: inner flame! , Musa: inner sound wave! , Stella: inner light! , Layla: fluid of harmony! , Flora: energy of mother earth! , Techna: superior order! , Hannah: energy of the dragon! , Emma: ice of love! , Cleo: water of purity! , Rikki: fire heart! , Bella: water ice of reborn!, and Jade : lightning of life! Within minutes the little boy and Johnny are fully healed. "James, oh my baby I thought I lost you forever" said the mother happy to see her son. "hey beautiful" said Johnny looking at Hannah his savor and his new super hero girlfriend.

Susan thinks that it wouldn't last long but Johnny knows that he's going to take Ben's advice and hopes that it all goes well. And maybe in the future get married like his sister.

Johnny knows that dr. doom is after Hannah and her friends so he protects her at all costs but he lets her have her freedom and makes sure that dr. doom is nowhere near her. Dr. doom has another plan and that is to take them one by one or ambush them again. One way or anther victor thinks that he will get what he wants.

_**What do you think will happen? will dr. doom succeed? will reed find out that Hannah and her friends form Australia are mermaids? will Hannah and Johnny be together for a long time? will reed find out more about Hannah's powers before victor does? read the next chapter to find out. **_


End file.
